Destiny play
by Lutfia park F.L
Summary: "permainan takdir akan di mulai" sebuah fic perdana yang gaje dari author XD


HAY HAY…..! (teriak dari atas genteng)  
lutfi dateng ke ffn bawa fic perdana. (emang lagu ?). ini fic sebenarnya bukan hanya hasil pemikiran lutfi sendiri. Lutfi di bantu sama senpai lutfi yang agak mereng otaknya. (di lempar computer). Oke kebanyakan curcol. Inget, no flame no bash, no fan war. Lutfi cinta damai ! :D

"DESTINY PLAY"

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Hana (oc), Kwon Rizuki (oc), Shin Min Ah (oc), Xiao Li yen (oc), and others  
genre : romance humor, and Friendship.  
rate : T (aman cuy)  
warning : EYD tidak memadai, typhos bertaburan, OOC dan OC, dan problem lainnya.

Don't like ? Don't read !

Cahaya matahari menelusuk masuk dari celah-celah tirai yang bergoyang di iringi dengan senandung sang angin pagi. Mungkin bukan pagi lagi karena jam weker berbentuk hello kitty tanpa kepala di meja nakas sudah menunjukkan angka 09.00.  
lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan si tokoh utama ?  
si tokoh utama masih setia memeluk sang kekasih (baca: guling) dan masih setia melalang buana ke alam mimpi la la land.

BRUSHH…

"OH HANA ! PALLI IREONNA….!" Teriak Mrs. Oh setelah menyiram anak semata wayangnya dengan air bekas cucian baju. (widih sadis banget nih emak-emak #di tendang ampe Himalaya)  
"HUWAAA…EOMMA JANGAN MENYIRAM KU !" teriak hana tak kalah nyaring sesekali mengucek mata dan menguap mengumpulkan roh-rohnya yang bertebaran di setiap sudut kamar.  
"hei pabo. Kau tak lihat ini jam berapa eoh ?" ucap sang umma melempar jam weker hello kitty kepala buntung kepada hana.

09.15 am

1 detik…hana masih mengedipkan mata  
2 detik…hana masih mengedipkan mata  
3 detik…hana ma-

"ASTAGA EOMMA…KENAPA TAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU" dengan langkah seribu, hana masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil berteriak gaje. Sedangkan sang eomma hanya bisa sweatdropp melihat tingkah ceroboh sang anak.

OooO

"ya ampun Tuhan, selamatkan makhluk mu yang paling polos ini. Hari ini ada pelajaran pak kyupil si guru killer tukang upil itu" rengek hana sambil berlari layaknya sedang mengejar idolanya. Ia juga sesekali menatap horror ke depan membayangkan hukuman menghitung upil kyuhyun seongsangnim yang katanya bisa mencapai angka lebih dari 50 menggunakan rumus persamaan linear entah untuk berapa variable. Yang jelas hal itu membuat hana merinding disko lengkap dengan bola lampu diskonya(?).

Ruang guru kyuhyun seongsangnim place…

"HUATCHIMM….SROTT….huh kenapa aku bersin ?" Tanya kyuhyun pada tirai yang bergoyang(?) sambil menyusut ingusnya dengan taplak meja.  
"ah sudahlah. Mungkin ada fans ku yang sedang mengagumiku" ucap kyuhyun hingga membuat author ngacir ke jamban pak kim.

Oke, back to hana…

Seperti kata pepatah : NASIB tetaplah NASIB. Tidak akan berubah menjadi NASI. Terpampang nyata pemandangan Pintu gerbang yang tertutup dengan penjaga gerbang yang tidur teriler-iler.

"arggghhh…sial. Arra…ayo panjat tembok lagi hana. Hwaiting !" ucap hana megacak rambut frustasi beralih menuju belakang sekolah dan memanjat tembok.

Di sisi lain…

"tadi aku menjatuhkannya di sini, tapi dimana ?" gumam namja bersurai brunette tersebut sesekali mengubek-ubek semak-semak untuk mencari kartu pelajarnya.

BUKKK…

"YAKKK…appo…kepala ku. Siapa yang menjatuhkan ini ?" ringis namja tersebut sesekali mengusap kepalanya yang seperti di timpuk aqua isi beton. Ia juga melirik 'benda nista' yang tadi menimpanya dan di definisikan sebagai tas berwarna hitam.

BRAKKK….

"HUWAAA…appo…bokong ku. Aku berjanji tak akan terlambat lagi" ringis hana yang terjatuh dari atas tembok dengan sangat (tidak) elitnya.  
"siapa kamu ?" Tanya namja bersurai brunette yang bertagname byun baekhyun. Hana mengarahkan pandangannya ke baekhyun dan megernyitkan dahi bingung sebab ia tak pernah melihat namja tersebut di sekolah ini.  
"eh, kau yang siapa ? aku tak pernah melihat mu"ucap hana sambil mengambil tasnya.  
"perkenalkan aku…"perkataan baekhyun terputus saat bell sekolah berbunyi dan hana yang gelabakan langsung berlari secepat angin.  
"aishhh…dia tak mendengarkan ku !" ucap baekhyun memilih berlari menuju kelas barunya.

Kelas baru ?  
pasti reader tau kan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ?  
itu semua masih jadi MISTERI~…! (backsound : wolf vs piring pecah)

OooO

"Oh hana, kau tahu ini jam berapa" ucap kyuhyun seongsangnim dengan penggaris besi yang bertengger manis di tangannya. Hana menelan liurnya dengan susah payah.  
"umm…jam 10, seongsangnim" ucap hana sesantai mungkin layaknya sedang rilexasi di kolam empang punya pak tukimin si penyapu sekolahan.  
"DAN KENAPA KAU MASUK JAM SEGINI HAH ! DASAR KAU ANAK KURANG AJAR" teriak kyuhyun sambil memulai ritual mengupilnya yang bikin hana illfeel.  
"weitss…santai mas bro" hana yang sudah bisa mengendalikan api #plakk. Maksudnya mengendalikan ketakutan dan amarahnya karena kena hujan local dari sang guru.  
"MWO ? SEKARANG JUGA KAU BERDIRI DI LAPANGAN SAMPAI JAM ISTIRAHAT SE-LE-SA-I"murka kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke lapangan yang sangatlah tandus karena sang matahari bersinar terik nan cemerlang se cemerlang sunlight dan bukrim ekonomi.  
"AGHHH…GUE GAK MAU PAK KYUPIL…HIII"teriak Hana menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di hidung kyuhyun dan alhasil hana mendapat hadiah berjemur di 'pantai' setelah mendapat timpukan penggaris dari sang guru.

"huhuhu…panas naujubilah…" ucap hana merana dan menunduk sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya yang sebesar biji jagung. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu menghalangi sinar matahari. Ketika ia menatap ke atas ada payung berwarna hitam memayunginya dan si tukang ojek payung dadakan (mungkin ) berada di sampingnya. Hana melihat namja berperawakkan tinggi di atas rata-rata yang memasang senyum charming yang di pastikan membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris. Dan seorang namja itu sangat dikenal oleh seorang oh hana. Park chanyeol. Namja popular seseantore sm high school. Hana mematung dengan wajah berblushing ria.  
"gwenchana ?" Tanya chanyeol. Hana hanya bisa mengangguk. Siapa yang tidak grogi saat SANG IDOLA yang memang NAMJA POPULER di sekolah memberikan perhatian kepada yeoja biasa seperti oh hana. Bahkan temen author ngiri dan punya hasrat ingin membantai author.

"ACIEEE….SIAPA TUH YANG DI LAPANGAN ACIEEEE ACIEEE…."teriak gadis berambut hitam kelam yang bertagname Kwon rizuki. Sesekali ia ber wink-wink ria dan menyebarkan virus 'aciee' nya.

"eh, jjinja ? ACIEEE….HANA YUHUU…."teriak gadis lain yang bertagname shin min ah. Mendengar teriakkan dari sahabat-sahabat hana, chanyeol makin merapat ke hana. She is beautiful target of Park chanyeol. Namun kata-kata pak ustad jeomyeon masihlah berlaku. 'kalo berdua-duaan nanti ketiganya si setan yang datang' dan benar saja, setan bermuka datar datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan xiao li yen. Yeoja blasteran china korea layaknya permen blaster. Termasuk dalam deretan yeoja popular setelah seniornya taeyeon dan yuri.  
"aishh ketua. Liat lah. Si hana lagi cari-cari perhatian ke baby yeoli mu ! kau diam saja begitu ?" ucap sahabat li yen bernama ma yoo he memprovokasi.  
"kau mengalah saja begitu. Huh mendokusai. Sudah beri saja pelajaran" ucap sahabat li yen yang lain bernama matsuri. Li yen yang sudah panas langsung maju menuju lapangan. Melihat gelagat dan sinyal hhc berbunyi. Min ah dan rizuki berlari kelapangan namun segera di hadang oleh yu he dan matsuri.  
"eitss…mau kemana ?" Tanya yu he ber smirk ria. Sungguh muka yu hee minta di depak dengan sepatu bots bang tabi si tukang bajak sawah.

"huhuhu…ada yang cari perhatian. Dasar middle class" ucap li yen sok kagum bertepuk tangan. Acara kencan dadakan hana terhenti seketika.  
"apa mau lo hah ?" Tanya hana datar.  
"eh sok gak tau heh. Berkaca dong liat tuh muka. Pantes gitu bersanding ama chanyeol ? atau…memang lo gak punya kaca ? haduh ,miskin banget" ucap li yen tersenyum meremehkan. Hana mulai panas chanyeol yang ingin maju melerai di tahan oleh temannya yang di ketahui bernama wu yi fan a.k.a kris.  
"hey. Lepaskan aku" ucap chanyeol.  
"sudah, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan sendiri" kris menarik chanyeol pergi tanpa sepengetahuan hana dan li yen.  
-

"hahaha….gue takut hiii" ucap hana dengan mata menatap tajam ke li yen.  
"lo ngajak berantem, huh nyali lo besar emangnya ?" li yen maju mencengkram kerah baju. Hana menyeringai.  
"gak, gue gak ngajak berantem. Gue-cinta-damai."ucap hana main-main sambil melepas cengkraman di kerah bajunya.  
"YAAKKK….lo emang gak bisa di kasih tau ya !" ucap li yen mulai emosi. Sedangkan hana mulai menggulung lengan seragamnya.  
"dasar loser. Lo cemburu gue deket chanyeol. Benar-benar pe-cun-dang" ucap hana makin nyelekit.

PLAKKK….

Li yen menampar pipi hana hingga pipinya memerah. Hana tak mau kalah. Ia dengan cepat mendorong li yen dan menampar balik li yen. Semua murid menonton dan menyoraki nama li yen atau pun hana. Pertarungan makin panas tatkala keduanya sesekali melempar tatapan tajam juga mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang tak pantas di ucapkan bahkan untuk bayi yang baru lahir, sungguh tidak pantas.

GRAPP…GRAPP…

Tiba-tiba hening melanda. Li yen dan hana berhenti melakukan pertarungan.  
"hey, kalian namja atau yeoja eoh ? setahuku, yeoja lebih suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan menggunakan perasaan, ne !" ucap namja yang tengah menahan tangan hana maupun li yen. Namja itu sangatlah di kenal oleh hana karena namja itu merupakan 'korban' dari 'tragedy nista' tadi pagi. Sedangkan li yen tertegun. Menatap namja yang ternyata bernama byun baekhyun tersebut tanpa berkedip. 'tampan' itulah kata yang terngiang di benak seorang xiao li yen.  
"aishhh lepaskan aku" hana menghepaskan tangannya. Lalu mengelap darah yang masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tiba-tiba rizuki dan min ah datang dengan wajah khawatir.  
"gwenchana hana ?" ucap min ah sambil memegang pipi hana. Hana meringis kesakitan.  
"yakkksss…daijobu hana ? ah mou baka onna !" ucap rizuki sambil membolak-balik hana. Hana agak pening karena di puter-puter layaknya es puter. (author ngiler)  
"YAKKK HENTIKAN…" akhirnya kegiatan aLAY dari min ah dan rizuki terhenti setelahnya mereka berdua hanya nyengir watados.  
"mana dua curut yang menghalangi kalian ?" Tanya hana min ah dan rizuki mengarahkan jempolnya seperti para personil 2pm dalam lagu 'I'll be back'. Terpampanglah pemandangan ma yu he yang terikat di tiang bendera dan matsuri yang terikat di pohon beringin.  
"ck, dasar sok. Andai tidak ada namja ini, akan ku habisi kalian bertiga" ucap li yen , memilih pergi dari tkp. Ia tak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat matanya dan baekhyun bertemu.  
"HAHAHA….BILANG AJA KALO LO TAKUT…WEEKKK" ucap HA-MIN-ZU serempak sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menepuk pantat. Sedangkan para murid berteriak 'huuuhhh' kea rah li yen dan terakhir membubarkan diri.

"ah gumawo. Siapa nama mu ? " Tanya min ah pada baekhyun.  
"oh. Byun baekhyun imnida. Panggil saja aku baekhyun" ucap baekhyun menunduk hormat.  
"ya ya…sudah sesi kenalannya ayo kita ke kelas. Aku ingin merayakan kemenangan ku dengan memalak uang para anak-anak" ucap hana menarik min ah menjauh. Rizuki hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan aneh bin ajaib dari yeoja se tomboy oh hana.  
"maafkan mereka. Kenalkan, aku Rizuki. Kau pasti murid baru" ucap rizuki dengan senyum dan aura friendly yang bertebaran hingga pelosok tong sampah sekalipun.  
"ah iya. Aku murid baru. Dan gadis yang berkelahi tadi…." Ucap baekhyun menggantung.  
"oh hana ? dia sahabat ku. Kenapa ? dia cantik bukan" ucap Rizuki main-main dan berhasil membuat baekhyun blushing.  
"hahaha…seperti yang kuduga. Semua namja pasti akan blushing jika aku mendefinisikan kalau ia cantik" Rizuki tertawa melihat reaksi baekhyun yang mulai salah tingkah.  
"kalau itu sih…memang benar" ucap baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya menetralisir rasa gugupnya.  
"kalau begitu…selamat berjuang. Jika kau punya perasaan terhadap tuh yeoja tomboy. Kau harus merebut hatinya dari namja popular yang bernama…" ucapan rizuki terpotong.  
"Park chaenyeol bukan ? dia adalah sahabatku semasa smp" ucap baekhyun. Rizuki agak kaget.  
"sekarang ?" Tanya rizuki.  
"entahlah !" baekhyun menggidikkan bahu tidak tahu. Rizuki tersenyum.  
"baiklah, yoshh…kau harus tau ruang kelas mu" ajak rizuki membuahkan tanda Tanya sebesar spanduk kampanye yang sering nangkring di pinggir jalan bagi baekhyun.  
"ah come on guys, aku anak kepala sekolah di sini dan aku pastinya tau siapa anak baru yang akan masuk kelas ku" ucap Rizuki. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Rizuki.

OooO

"CEPAT SERAHKAN UANG MU ATAU…"teriak hana sambil menarik kerah baju salah satu murid di kelas yang sangattt cupu.  
"Ba-baik…i-ini hana-ssi…" Ucap murid cupu tersebut sambil menyerahkan uang jajannya. Hana tersenyum lalu beralih duduk di atas mejanya.  
"bagaimana ?" Tanya min ah menikmati jus jeruknya.  
" dapet banyak dong…" ucap hana antusias. Min ah pun menadahkan tangan ala pengemis, minta jatah ceritanya. Hana memandang sensi sesaat ke sang sohib dan dengan muka dongkol member setengah jatah uangnya.  
"SEONGSANGNIM DATANG…." Teriak Amber memperingati seluruh murid. Hana maupun min ah masih tetap adem ayem di posisi masing-masing.  
"siang semua…kali ini…" ucap sang guru terputus saat melihat Rizuki dan baekhyun nyelonong masuk. Sang guru pun menunduk hormat.  
"siang semua. Kali ini kita akan mendapat teman baru. Silahkan"mempersilahkan baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.  
"siang semua. Byun baekhyun imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian' ucap baekhyun dengan senyum sejuta watt nya. Membuat para yeoja memandang excited kea rah baekhyun.  
"yap. Kalau begitu silahkan duduk" ucap sang guru menyuruh Rizuki maupun baekhyun duduk. Namun anehnya Rizuki mengambil tasnya lalu menaruhnya di bangku paling belakang duduk sendirian.  
"kau duduklah di situ baekhyun. Aku akan duduk di belakang" ucap Rizuki. Dan baekhyun duduk bersama hana hingga bell jam pulang pun berbunyi.

OooO

"kenapa kau duduk di belakang ?" Tanya hana yang datang bersama min ah kea tap sekolah tempat pribadi seorang Kwon rizuki.  
"umm…shiranai…" ucap Rizuki memilih memandang langit yang mulai sore.  
"tch, itu tak dapat menjadi alasan" ucap hana kesal.  
"kau ingin apa ? sudah sana pergi " ucap Rizuki masih menatap langit.

SRETTT…

Hana menarik kerah rizuki hingga Rizuki sedikit kaget.  
"kau kenapa sih ? tadi tidak ada yang salah" ucap hana keras kepala.  
'yang salah itu perbuatan mu silam, hana' lirih Rizuki dalam hati. Ia bahkan masih ingat masa kelamnya dulu. Ia sebenarnya berjanji untuk melupakan hal yang menurutnya 'sampah' tersebut.  
"bukan urusan mu. Pergilalah" usir Rizuki dengan nada dingin.

BUGHH….

Min ah terbelalak kaget tatkala tiba-tiba hana memukul telak pipi kiri Rizuki. Tak ingin kalah, Rizuki meninju balik wajah hana.

"ada apa dengan mu HAH ?" Tanya hana sambil bangkit dari tanah.  
"tak perlu kau tahu Oh hana" ucap Rizuki masih dengan nada datarnya.  
"tapi…AKU TETAP INGIN TAHU" ucap hana setengah berteriak. Masih tetap mempertahan kan ke keras kepalaannya.  
"Kau ingin tahu hah ? KAU INGIN TAHU ? OKE. Dengar baik baik" Rizuki menatap nyalang hana.  
" . " ucap rizuki penuh penekanan. Hana kaget.  
"hah, kau tahu. Kenapa aku tidaklah ada saat chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai mu ? KENAPA HAH ?" ucap Rizuki membuat hana terdiam. Min ah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa sebab min ah tahu bahwa Rizuki akan mengatakan 'rahasia' terbesarnya.

Flashback on

Cuaca di kota seoul sedang tak bersahabat. Namun lebih tak bersahabatnya lagi kala seorang namja tinggi tampan dan seorang gadis berwajah oriental jepang tengah berdiri di atap. Memandang penuh nyalang, mungkin kata itu lebih tepat untuk sang yeoja.  
"Rizu…"  
"yameru. Jangan bicara. Perbuatan mu tak dapat di maafkan park chanyeol. Apa maksud mu dengan pernyataan'aku mencintai mu oh hana'. kau sengaja mempermainkan ku ?' ucap yeoja bernama Kwon Rizuki itu datar. Sang namja tinggi itu tak bisa mengelak.  
"itu..aku…" ucap chanyeol terbata-bata.  
"cukup. Kau tahu berapa lama hubungan kita hah ? 3 TAHUN. Bahkan kita sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Kau anggap aku apa hah ?" Tanya rizuki sedikit menahan air matanya agar tak terlihat lemah di mata orang yang ia sayangi.  
"rizuki. Aku mohon maafkan aku" ucap chanyeol mencoba mendekat namun Rizuki terus mundur.  
" mungkin ini akan jadi kesempatan terbaik untuk mu. Kita akhiri sampai di sini. Gomen ne, aku mengekang mu dan menghambat mu untuk bersama sahabat ku selama 3 tahun ini" ucap rizuki mencoba tersenyum bahagia namun dimata chanyeol itu adalah senyum yang menyiratkan rasa pedih.  
"a-aku tak merasa terkekang atau pun terpaksa mencintai mu. sungguh aku sangat mencintai mu Rizuki" ucap chanyeol dengan nada tak rela.  
"tapi kau lebih mencintai hana kan ?" ucap Rizuki membuat chaenyeol terdiam. Perkataan rizuki benar , tak elak rasa cinta chanyeol tumbuh saat ia mulai akrab dengan hana. Rizuki tersenyum dengan setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari manic onyx nya.  
"sayonara ne, aku sangat mencintai mu" rizuki berbalik pergi meninggal kan chanyeol yang mematung. Tak di hiraukan air mata yang terus menetes seakan ingin menhapus kepedihan hatinya. Namun tidak bisa. Tak akan pernah berhasil. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar hubungan chanyeol dan hana segera terwujud. Sedangkan perasaannya ? biar ini jadi rahasia kelamnya sendiri.

Flashback end

Tanpa sadar hana meneteskan air mata. Rizuki memilih mundur dan berlalu pergi. Saat sampai di koridor ia terdiam. Mematung lebih tepatnya. Tiba-tiba air mata seorang Kwon rizuki tumpah.  
"kenapa aku masih mencintainya ?" ucap Rizuki mencoba menghapus air matanya.  
"bagaimana ini tuhan ? Apa jalan yang ku tempuh merupakan jalan yang benar ?" dengan air mata yang makin berderai, Rizuki menengadah menatap langit-langit. Di satu sisi ia ingin melihat sahabatnya bahagia. Namun di satu sisi lagi ia tidaklah rela melepas orang yang ia cintai.

Begitu rumit bukan masalah yang ia tanggung ?  
Namun hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.  
Ia harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Drrtt…drttt….

Handphone rizuki berdering tanda email masuk dari sang ayah. Isinya tentang perpindahan sekolah nya ke amerika tinggal menghitung jam. Rizuki menghelai nafas lalu segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melupakan sosok yang ia cintai,

"sayonara Park Chanyeol. Aishiteru n'dayo" lirihnya mebuang foto sang kekasih yang tadi ia genggam ke tanah.

OooO

Di atap sekolah…

"ja-jadi….dia…"lirih hana tak percaya. Min ah datang mendekati hana yang masih terpaku, lebih tepatnya merasa bersalah karena ke egoisannya kebahagiaan sahabatnya terenggut dengan cara yang mengenaskan.  
"sudah hana. Rizuki pasti mengerti makanya dia lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan mu" ucap min ah menenangkan sang sahabat yang tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar menahan tangis.  
"tinggalkan aku…" ucap hana datar. Min ah mengernyit bingung.

"CEPAT PERGI BODOH…."teriak hana geram dengan tangan mengepal. Min ah mau tak mau menuruti perkataan sang sahabat. Saat ia membuka pintu, min ah melihat baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya.

"apa sebenarnya yang terjadi kepada hana" Tanya baekhyun. Min ah terkesiap memandang baekhyun.  
"bukan urusanmu" ucap min ah datar berlalu pergi namun tangan nya di tahan oleh baekhyun.  
"itu akan jadi urusan ku kalau menyangkut dengan yeoja itu" ucap baekhyun sengit. Min ah mendecih tak suka. Ia menghempas tangannya lalu berlalu pergi. Baekhyun menghelai nafas lalu mendatangi hana yang terduduk dengan memeluk lutut.  
"kenapa kau kemari ?" ucap hana tanpa menoleh.  
"molla…" baekhyun memilih duduk di samping hana.  
"itu bukanlah sebuah alasan. Orang asing" ucap hana masih tertunduk menghapus air matanya.  
"orang asing ? apa begitu mudahnya kau melupakan tunangan masa kecil mu ?" ucap baekhyun meperlihatkan sebuah liontin perak berbentuk hati dengan ukiran huruf H. Hana tiba-tiba merasa familiar dengan liontin tersebut.

Flashback

"baekki…." Ucap hana kecil sambil menarik ujung baju baekhyun kecil yang saat ini sudah berada bandara incheon.  
"hmm ?" Tanya baekhyun melirik hana, yeoja kecil yang selalu di klaimnya sebagai TUNANGANNYA. Garis bawahi kata di atas wahai para reader yang beriman (di tampol pak ustad)  
"jangan pergi. Hana sendirian di sini" ucap gadis tersebut melarang 'kekasihnya' untuk pergi.  
"baekki gak lama kok. Baekki pasti kembali" ucap baekhyun sambil menampakkan cengiran 5 jari. Hana manyun zoom 100% dan tiba-tiba tersenyum lalu memberikan liontin perak berhuruf H pada baekhyun.  
"ne, jaga baik-baik. Baekki jangan selingkuh ya"ucap Hana sambil tersenyum. Dan perlahan baekhyun mendekap hana yang masih nyetados jaya lalu mengecup kening hana sesaat. Walaupun baekhyun masih kecil namun ia telah tau bahkan bisa menerawang garis takdir dan melihat benang merah mengikatnya kuat dengan yeoja bermaga Oh tersebut.  
"ne, baekki janji. Annyeong chagi" ucap baekhyun melambaikan tangan kepada 'kekasih' abadinya –menurutnya sendiri.

End of flashback

"kau…"lirih hana sambil menutup mulutnya.  
"kau mencoba selingkuh eoh ? bahkan kau tidak mengingat tunangan mu yang hatinya terombang-ambing"ucap baekhyun menjitak kepala 'tunangannya'.  
"hahaha…baekki jangan marah sama hana oke" ucap hana dan membuahkan dekapan erat dari baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya lalu mengalungkan liontin tersebut ke leher hana lalu mngecup sekilas kening hana.  
"welcome, aku kangen baekki" ucap hana super childish. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mulai memberitahukan rencana tentang pengembalian hubungan antara chanyeol dan Rizuki. Sedikit ada perasaan tidak rela di hati hana namun rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar berhasil membumi hanguskan rasa tak rela tersebut (kok jadi kayak agresi militer ?).

OooO

Incheon airport, seoul 03.00 Pm

"hai tousan, aku sudah di bandara ingin ke amerika" ucap Rizuki menjawab sang ayah lewat telepon sambil menggeret kopernya. Tiba-tiba datanglah Hana dan Baekhyun dengan niat menahan kepergian sang sahabat.  
"Jjakkaman kajima" teriak Hana sambil berlari lalu Menahan tangan Rizuki. Rizuki mengempaskan tangannya yang ditahan Hana.  
"Apa yang kau inginkan ? kau sudah mendapatkan 'pangeranmu' kan ?" ucap Rizuki datar dengan tatapan nyalang.  
"bu-bukan begitu. Mianhe aku tak tahu. Kumohon jangan pergi. Kau harus mendengar penjelasan sebenarnya dari chanyeol" ucap hana mencoba menahan.  
"apa yang di jelaskan ? aku sudah dengar kalau dia mencintai mu hana. Tak usah kau pedulikan aku !" ucap Rizuki menyeret kopernya tanpa melihat arah jalannya. Dan ia berhasil menabrak seseorang dengan nistanya. Rizuki tidaklah jatuh, kan dia cuatt ! (author ngelebay bareng bang aLAY)  
sedangkan orang yang ia tabrak jatuh. Rizuki melihat seorang pemuda tinggi layaknya pohon palem dengan surai coklat yang masih kesusahan berdiri. Awalnya rizuki menatap biasa namun beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung SHOCK berat saat menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak. dengan tak berperi ke palem an dan dengan wajah kusut terlipat-lipat(?) rizuki meninggalkan si palem yang dengan cepat mengejar Rizuki.  
"Chagi…." Panggil chanyeol.  
"yakksss…jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu" ucap rizuki menghindari chanyeol dan akhirnya pasangan terkoplak ini malah muter-muter di tempat. Hana dan baekhyun multi sweatdropp. Lalu min ah datang dengan centilnya nyampil ke bahu chanyeol.  
"nah dengar, si kepala batu itu tak mau eoh. Sudahlah dengan ku saja oke" ucap min ah mencoba memprovokasi dan akhirnya berhasil mendapat timpukkan sandal swallow yang sedang di pakai hana dari si empunya sendiri.  
"dengar….mianhe. aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu Kwon Rizuki" ucap chanyeol meraih tangan Rizuki yang terasa kasar karena chanyeol sendiri tahu kalau sang kekasih hobby berkelahi.  
"cih, GEO-JIT-MAL"ucap rizuki ketus namun tak menampik tangan chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya.  
"ku mohon, maafin channie ya. Lihatlah, hana itu hanya cinta pada baekki. Arra" ucap chanyeol menunjuk baekhan couple yang saling suap-suapan cimol yang kemungkinan mereka curi dari rombong cimol bang sooman.  
"kau pintar membual" ucap Rizuki dan tiba-tiba operator bandara memberi tahu bahwa pesawat tujuan Washington akan lepas landas 5 menit lagi.  
"gomen ne, Tapi…keputusan ku sudah bulat. thank because you have will become part of my life" ucap Rizuki melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia telah memilih dan ia tak bisa mundur. Sedangkan hana ? jangan di Tanya. Ia sedang sibuk membantu sang namjachingu yang keselek cimol tatkala mendengar penuturan Rizuki.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah kepergian Rizuki….

Bandara tiba-tiba hening dan sepi (karena pengunjungnya author usir demi kelancaran fic). Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bahunya bergetar menandakan ia tengah menahan sesuatu. Kakinya melemah dan akhirnya ia terduduk sambil memeluk lutut tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Benar, seorang park chanyeol yang terkenal ceria menangis. Sedangkan hana dan baekhyun mulai melangkah maju mendatangi sahabat mereka.  
"ku harap dia. menemukan kebahagiaan. Aku juga berharap hubungan kalian tidak berakhir seperti ku" ucap chanyeol berusaha tegar masih dengan tetesan air mata yang senantiasa mengalir dari manik elangnya. Namun apa daya, dia begitu lemah hingga membuat Rizuki lebih memilih pergi meninggalkannya.  
"chanyeol, jangan bicara begitu. Aku yakin dia akan kembali" ucap baekhyun menenangkan namun chanyeol hanya menggeleng.  
"BE to the NAR. Rizu kembali" ucap hana mengarahkan pandang ke depan namun chanyeol tak mau. Iya masih menunduk layaknya pecundang. Dan dengan terpaksa baekhan couple harus menarik paksa kepala chanyeol agar memandang kedepan dengan nistanya (sambil jinjit-jinjit).

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal  
Iya mollasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae  
I'm so sorry but I love you nalkaroun mal  
Hwatgime nado moreuge neol tteonabonaetjiman

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal  
I'm so sorry (I'm sorry) But I love you (I love you more more)  
I'm so sorry but I love you nareul tteona  
Cheoncheonhi ijeojullae  
Naega apahal su itge Bye Bye...

Lagu Lies menggema di bandara (mungkin bigbang ngeorkes sebagai kerjaan sampingan). Dan terpampanglah sosok Rizuki yang berjalan ke arah chanyeol Seiring lantunan lagu yang makin keras.

Author : bang udah bang. Jangan nyaring-nyaring (nyumpel telinga pake kaus kaki tao umma).  
all bigbang : =_="…..*ngelempar author pake salon*

Oke play.

"rizuki…" lirih chanyeol tak percaya. Hana dan baekhyun nge oplosan bareng bigbang sangking senangnya.  
"yakksss…kalian semua, terutama kau park cendol. Kau harus mengganti kerugian karena aku tak bisa sekolah di amerika" ucap rizuki dengan nada mengomel ala ibu-ibu gagal undian sabun colek. Chanyeol tak menggrubis malah memeluk erat Rizuki.  
"hei lepaskan aku bodoh. Dasar pohon palem" ucap rizuki malah membalas pelukkan chanyeol. Dan baekhan couple ? mereka ikut berpelukkan karena tak tahan dengan adegan manis yang bikin mereka diabetes dadakan.  
"nah sekarang apa ?" Tanya hana. Hening sesaat. Baekhyun masih memeluk hana dan chanyeol masih memeluk rizuki sedangkan min ah yang baru datang langsung memeluk tukang pel bandara yang berwajah manly dengan body super sekseh yang disinyalir bernama CHOI SEUNGHYUN alias TOP bigbang. Mereka lalu nyengir ala anak kecil.  
"AYO KE TAMAN BERMAIN !" teriak semuanya sambil ngacir ke taman bermain seoul meninggalkan author yang memeluk pohon plastic di bandara.

OooO

Semua yang di lalu hana memang menjadi kejutan tersendiri. Ia di uji dalam hal pertemanan, tragedy kelam terulang, tiba-tiba tunangannya datang kembali dan terakhir ia menamatkan kisahnya menjadi happy ending.  
"kau memikirkan apa hah ?" Tanya baekhyun yang duduk di samping hana. Memeluk hana di kala angin malam menerpa mereka. Hana menutup mata, menikmati semilir angin lembut yang menerpa wajah manisnya.  
"anni. Aku memikirkan mu chagi" ucap hana menggombal. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir kesal. Hana tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.  
"sungguh. It's a miracle. You know ? this day full of surprise" ucap hana menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap surai kecoklatan hana.  
"ini hanya permainan takdir hana. Mungkin tuhan masih menyayangi mu sehingga awalnya kau di beri cobaan" ucap baekhyun membuahkan anggukan dari hana.  
"hey baekki….itu sunset glow" ucap hana dengan riak antusias yang tergambar jelas di bola mata seindah obsidian tersebut. Baekhyun tak menyangkal. Sinar matahari terbenam merupakan pemandangan yang paling keduanya suka. Aksen jingga yang kentara di langit memberi kesan romantic dan indah bersamaan didukung dengan semilir angin laut yang lembut. Keduanya saling mengeratkan dekapan dan menutup mata. Saling menyalurkan perasaan dalam bentuk bahasa tubuh. Reflek keduanya saling mendekat. Mengeliminasi jarak yang awalnya memisahkan mereka. Dan sisa beberapa centi baekhyun perlahan mengecup kening hana. Hana tersenyum. Merasakan kelengkapan yang teramat berlebihan di relung hatinya.  
"saranghe hana. Jeongmal saranghe…" lirih baekhyun menggenggam tangan hana lembut.  
"nado saranghe baekhyun" balas hana tersenyum manis. Mereka akhirnya berdekapan kembali. Menumpahkan seluruh perasaan yang membaur menjadi satu. Saling tersenyum menghangatkan kalbu yang telah lama hampa. Menelaah jauh kealam yang begitu manis. Mencoba menghadapi apapun yang ada di depan mereka selanjutnya.

Satu kata berjuta makna….  
'CINTA'  
kau percaya akan cinta ?  
jika kau percaya, maka kau akan menemukannya

~FINISH WITH HAPPY ENDING ~

oke bagaimana ? kalau begitu hayoo, lutfi minta reviewnya biar lutfi dapat asupan gizi inspirasi.  
bagi seluruhnya yang telah membaca, gomawo ne. sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya (lambai-lambai bareng para tokoh)


End file.
